


Back to the Grind of Things

by Ya_Boi_Hal



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Baby's first smut, M/M, audrey has a voyeurism kink probably, but really they just wanted to fuck, if you love urself please dont read this, it's a "hey lets grind because a trouble made us", this is cheesy and awful save urself, you know how it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_Boi_Hal/pseuds/Ya_Boi_Hal
Summary: It wasn’t Haven without a trouble. It also wasn’t Haven if Nathan and/or Duke wasn’t somehow affected by said trouble....And no one could be to blame if your frienemy started to grind on you because of it.





	Back to the Grind of Things

**Author's Note:**

> I am an asexual trans man who has never touched a penis, please be advised

It wasn’t Haven without a trouble. It also wasn’t Haven if Nathan and/or Duke wasn’t somehow affected by said trouble. 

The day started out normally enough, which should have been the first warning sign. Audrey and Nathan had a coffee together at their desks and bitched about the reports they would have to fill out over an incident involving badgers and a man’s core traits becoming personified. The coverup involved the excuse of secret quintuplets and an unfortunate run in with the local wildlife. 

The second warning sign was the lack of Duke in their office. Usually by the time noon rolled around, something would have him scrambling to get Audrey or Nathan to help. Nathan called it a stroke of luck that they had a could hours alone, and Audrey simply brushed it off as a busy day at the Gull. 

The last warning was the most obvious. The entire town had erupted into a fit of spontaneous affection: hugging, kissing, and causing indecent exposure everywhere. Old women hand out baked goods and cheek pinches like everyone was their grandkid and not a single unaffectionate person could be found. Even Nathan had been slightly more affectionate, holding open door and complimenting her more often than usual. 

It came to a head when Nathan refused to quit crying because he couldn’t, “get the most out of a hug if he couldn’t feel it” and people were openly making out in the streets. Audrey dragged Nathan around the pile of officers cuddling in the station and into her car where he started to openly sob at the loss of contact. They made it to the Gull before Nathan’s distress could turn into full on panic. The Gull was closed, the table still covered in empty plates and glasses. 

“Duke? Where are you?” Audrey called, allowing Nathan to hug her awkwardly from behind so they could still walk. A choked grunt came from under the bar. A disheveled Duke stumbled out from behind the bar, a steaming mug of something falling to the floor. 

“Please. My skin is pulling off… pulling off my body. I don’t know what’s going on.” He sobbed, stumbling towards them. Nathan released Audrey and pulled Duke into a bone-crushing hug.

“Go solve whoever’s trouble is causing this.” Nathan said, allowing Duke to all but collapse onto him. “We’ll stick around upstairs. We’re pretty useless at the moment.” 

“That sounds like a plan. Please don’t kill each other while I’m gone.” Audrey said with a sigh, half glad she wasn’t being crushed and half exhausted from the day already. 

“Not in the plan. Who else is going to hug me?” Duke sniffed and wiped his face. “it’s basic symbiosis Audrey.” Audrey turned heel, ignoring the bickering that broke out between them. Duke eventually buried his face in the crook of Nathan’s neck with an upset huff. 

“Let’s at least go upstairs and lay down of we’re going to be stuck like this.” Nathan suggested, refusing to look at the other man he had to cradle in his arms to stay emotionally stable. 

“I don’t know if I should joke about that being kinky or not.” Duke snorted, allowing Nathan to lead them in a shuffle up the stairs and into Audrey’s apartment. They sprawled out on Audrey’s bed, Nathan somehow managing to entwine all of his limbs around Duke. The latter had no complaints, opting to burrow himself into Nathan’s side as deeply as possible. 

“Do ya’ think Audrey’s found whoever’s causing this?” Duke asked, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. 

“Do you think you can shut up until she does?” Nathan shot back. 

“I don’t know, are you going to stop being an ass?”

“I don’t know, are you going to stop being a complete—” 

“Whoa there Nathan, I will leave this hug, which never happened by the way, and call Audrey and tell her you’re—”

“Tell her what? That I’m pissed I have to lay all over you until this trouble is over?” 

“No, I’ll tell her you’re hogging the blankets and being mean to me!” 

“Well stop moving around! It looks like we’re grinding. I’ll give you a damn blanket.” 

“Newsflash! We’ve been grinding! You started it when you trapped me under you!” Duke rolled up into Nathan sharply as if to make a point and a sudden spark of clarity hit them. 

“Oh.” Nathan grunted before going silent and pulling a blanket over them both. 

“Oh, my ass you horney bastard. Either we keep rutting against each other like animals, or I leave to jerk off.”. Duke’s ultimatum was met by Nathan grabbing a fist full of Duke’s hair and rolling his hips. Duke’s face flushed and he let out a harsh keen, grappling at Nathan’s back for support. The two rocked together, occasionally letting out quiet moans. Duke threw a leg over Nathan’s hip, boneless and melting into the feeling. Despite Nathan’s inability to physically feel the closeness, a rush of dopamine still shot up inside him as he guided Duke’s hips. 

“I hope I’m not interrupting.” Audrey’s voice seemed like an afterthought in their haze. Nathan weakly blinked up at her, letting them fall out of their steady rhythm. “Keep going, you two need to work it out of your system. It’s the only way to get rid of the affect.” 

Nathan took that as encouragement and started fumbling with their pant zippers. Duke batted his hands way and quickly undone their jeans. 

“How far we goin’?” Duke breathlessly hissed, chucking his jeans towards Audrey, who seemed to be enjoying the show. 

“Just help me get my pants off, Crocker.” The two groped around until Nathan was able to get his jeans off his legs, his underwear soon following. Audrey threw a bottle of lube into the mix, almost as if to restate her presence. She sat in a chair at the foot of the bed, her pants unbuckled. She looked horny from just watching them grind. Nathan and Duke quickly shed the rest of their clothes. 

Duke squirted some lube into his palm and took both of them in hand. Nathan hissed, a shiver running up his spine. Audrey strutted over, reaching where their hips met to entwine her fingers with Duke’s. Nathan almost sobbed as they slowly rocked together. The tempo increased and Nathan’s body went limp, stars forming behind his eyes. 

“Best sex you’ve ever had and you didn’t even feel the orgasm. That’s rough dude.” Duke hissed between moans, allowing Audrey (and after a minute of resting, Nathan) to jerk him off. After Duke finished, Audrey wiped the cum off them with a wash rag and settled happily between them.

“Is this one of those Haven things or is this just a threesome?” Duke asked, propping himself up. “Because I could go for another round.” Audrey smirked and ran a hand across her boys’ chests. She was almost glad that the troubles were around. What else would have brought them all together?


End file.
